Pretty Cure
Futari wa Pretty Cure (2004-2006) 'First Season: Futari wa Pretty Cure' 'Second Season: Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (2006-2007) Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (2007-2009) 'First Season: Yes! Pretty Cure 5' 'Second Season: Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!' Fresh Pretty Cure! (2009-2010) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! (2010-2011) Japanese Title: ハートキャッチプリキュア！ Chinese Title: 光之美少女 甜蜜天使 'Plot' During the car trip to her new home, the introverted flower lover Hanasaki Tsubomi has a strange and mysterious dream, where the legendary warrior known as Cure Moonlight is defeated at the base of the "Great Tree of Hearts". Because of this, all the beautiful plants are destroyed, and two fairies from the Tree of Hearts take off. It soon turns out to be real, and the fairies appear next to her. They want her to become the legendary warrior Pretty Cure and collect Heart Seeds in order to prevent the Great Tree of Hearts, the source of all human hearts, from dying. But Tsubomi, unsure of herself, thinks she is unable to do so and refuses. However, an enemy attacks her classmate Kurumi Erika and takes away her Heart Flower. To save Erika's heart, Tsubomi summons the courage she needs and transforms into the Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Blossom. Joined by her new friend, Erika Kurumi, who becomes Cure Marine, they fight against the Desert Apostles who transform the wilting Heart Flowers inside people into monsters known as Desertarians. By defeating these monsters, they gain Heart Seeds which allow the Heart Tree to become healthier again. Later Myoudouin Itsuki born as the third legendary warrior, Cure Sunshine, and join to the team. Together reach the Heartcatch Mirage and Tsukikage Yuri is able to transform another time into Cure Moonlight. The four girls fight together to save the world against Dune and the Desert Apostles. 'Episode List' 'Movie' 'Picture Gallery' Transparent Files / Poses Desertrians Official Art Screenshots 'Video Gallery' Openings Endings Transformations Attacks Suite Pretty Cure♪ (2011-2012) Japanese Title: スイートプリキュア♪ 'Plot' In a place called Major Land, a Melody of Happiness is due to be played, spreading happiness throughout the world. However, an evil man named Mephisto steals the Legendary Score, plotting to turn it into a Melody of Sorrow to spread sadness across the land. Aphrodite, the queen of Major Land, scatters the Notes that make up the Legendary Score into the human world and sends a fairy named Hummy to a place called Kanon Town in order to recover them. There, Hummy meets two girls, Hibiki Hojo and Kanade Minamino, who are chosen to become the Suite Pretty Cure in order to recover the missing Notes and protect everyone's happiness. Siren, a black cat friend of Hummy, is now a villain controled by Mephisto, but later is purified by her feeling to save her dear friend and surprisingly become a Pretty Cure, Cure Beat. Kurokawa Ellen (Cure Beat) join to the team. Cure Muse is a Mysterious masked Cure that appear to save the other Cures when they have problems. She don't talk and don't reveal her identity. Later, when she take off her mask, it is revealed that she is Shirabe Ako, the princess of Major Land and the daughter of Aphrofite and Mephisto. Once revealed her identity, she is able to save her father from the dark and join finally to the team. Now, the four Cures have to fight to Noise and the people he still controls (Trio the Minor). 'Episode List' 'Movie' 'Picture Gallery' Transparent Files / Poses Negatones Official Art Screenshots 'Video Gallery' Openings Endings Transformations and attacks Smile Pretty Cure! (2012-2013) Japanese Title: スマイルプリキュア！ 'Plot' The kingdom of Märchenland (メルヘンランド Meruhenrando), where various characters from fairy tales reside, is attacked by Pierrot, the evil emperor of the Bad End Kingdom (バッドエンド王国 Baddo Endo Ōkoku), who seeks to direct the world towards its worst ending and steals the Cure Decors, which power the Queen of Märchenland, Royale. Using the last of her energy, Royale manages to seal Pierrot away. However, his minions, Joker and the Bad End Generals Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina, seek to revive Pierrot by harnessing the Bad Energy from the people of Earth. In order to protect Märchenland and regain her strength, Royale sends out the five Cure Decors to Earth and orders a fairy named Candy to search for five legendary warriors, the Pretty Cures, to obtain the items so they can put an end to Bad End Kingdom. Arriving in the town of Nanairogaoka, Candy encounters Miyuki Hoshizora, a new transfer student, who soon gains the power to become Cure Happy. Joined by her new friends, Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Nao Midorikawa and Reika Aoki, who become Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March and Cure Beauty respectively, Miyuki and her friends form the Smile PreCure in order to recover the Cure Decors, save Märchenland and protect everyone's happiness. However, as the PreCures contend with the Akanbe the Bad End Generals employ, the Bad End Kingdom is reaching its penultimate goal of reviving Pierrot. 'Episode List' 'Movie' 'Picture Gallery' Transparent Files / Poses Akanbes Official Art Screenshots 'Video Gallery' Openings Endings Transformations and attacks Doki Doki! Pretty Cure (2013-2014) Japanese Title: ドキドキ！プリキュア 'Plot' The Trump Kingdom is a magical world where everyone's hearts live happily with the guidance of their ruler Princess Marie Ange. However one day, an evil force known as the Jikochu attacked the Kingdom. But a warrior who served Marie Ange, known as Cure Sword, fended the Jikochu by herself before being sent to the human world with her fairy partner to find the missing princess.Cure Sword also brought with her three other fairies who are to find three chosen girls to be her allies. One of the fairies, Sharuru, finds a girl named Aida Mana who is her school's student council president. Whilst visiting the Clover Tower's observatory during her school's orientation day, Mana encounters a Jikochu who attempts to manipulate her heart but being found by Sharuru as she gives her the power to become Cure Heart. Joined by Cure Hishikawa Rikka / Diamond, Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta, and Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword, the Dokidoki PreCure must fight to protect everyone's hearts from the Jikochu, later joined by the mysterious Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace. A mysterious baby (Ai-chan) also appears and a strange villain girl (Regina) that become at the same time a friend and a enemy of Mana. The two kept secret that don't know themselves. 'Episode List' 'Movie' 'Picture Gallery' Transparent Files / Poses Official Art Screenshots 'Video Gallery' Openings Endings Transformations and Attacks Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! (2014-Ongoing) Japanese Title: ハピネスチャージプリキュア！ 'Plot' A country located somewhere on Earth, the Blue Sky kingdom, is under attack by the Phantom Empire, which is led by the evil Queen Mirage. News teams all over the world broadcast and report on the fight between the Precure and the evil Saiark that have been rampaging on every continent. The term "Precure" has become a common thing known to everyone around the world. The legendary warriors known as Precure fight to protect both The Blue Sky Kingdom and the rest of the Earth! The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, Hime Shirayuki, is entrusted with the mission of fighting against the Saiark as one of the Precure. The one who has entrusted her with this mission is none other than the God of the Earth who resides in the Blue Sky kingdom; Blue. However, Hime is too scared to fight against the Saiark even when she transforms into a Precure! As the Saiark invade the kingdom, Hime flees from the fight and escapes to Japan. Blue urges Hime to seek out new Precure comrades and entrusts her with the 'Crystal of Love', which will lead her to the one that will become her partner. Hime doesn't know what to do with this item and ends up throwing it while shouting, "The person hit by this will be my friend!" The girl who ends up being hit by the Crystal of Love is Megumi Aino! While Megumi is in the shopping district, she meets Hime on a bridge but a Saiark appears and begins to attack! Hime transforms into Cure Princess and Megumi's urge to help Hime, who is in trouble, allows her to become Cure Lovely! Together, they defeat the Saiark and learn that if they collect all the PreCards they will have their wishes granted. Together, along with the fairy known as Ribbon, they protect the world by transforming, attacking, and using the power of Form Change! With the theme of dressing-up that all girls love, a new and different story about Precures begins! 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' Transparent Files / Poses Official Art Screenshots 10th Anniversary Cameos 'Video Gallery' Openings Endings Transformations Pretty Cure All Stars (2009-2014) "Pretty Cure All Stars" is a series of movies and specials that are crossovers between the various Pretty Cure series that can otherwise be independent of each other. The movies often have plots such as calling all the Cures together to fight an evil that threatens to destroy the multiverse often formed by rements of earlier monsters defeated by the Cures. *In each movie, which is generally released shortly after a new Pretty Cure television series premieres, the most recent sets of Pretty Cures will often act as the main protagonists of the crossover. In the opening scenes of each movie, a running gag occurs, in which that all of the most recent sets of Pretty Cures bump into each other by accident. *Each movie makes the use of Miracle Lights, a small flashlight handed out to audience members during screenings, with the finale encouraging viewers to wave their lights to support the PreCures in defeating the main antagonist. These lights have also been made available for certain movies based on individual series. 'DX Movies' 'New Stage Movies' 'Specials' 'Fan Zone' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Pretty Cure Page Category:Ongoingplicated Image